


Che bel marmo

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Manwe è un cockblocker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, non posso scrivere sempre cose tristi, un po' di crack non fa mai male
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Maedhros, Fingon, un caldo pomeriggio di sole, e un laboratorio vuoto. Cosa mai potrebbe andare storto?[Scritta per il @P0rn!Fest di fanfic_italia]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Maedhros/Fingon
> 
> Prompt: Farlo nel laboratorio di Nerdanel, sotto gli occhi delle statue che li fissano;
> 
>  **Warning** : Uso dei nomi Quenya:   
> Maitimo = Maedhros  
> Findekáno/ Finno = Fingon 
> 
> Il titolo è una citazione di _I Miserabili_ di Victor Hugo. Non mi è venuto in mente altro!

-Dai, non preoccuparti- Maitimo cercò di avere un’aria rilassata, mentre guidava Finno all’interno del laboratorio di Nerdanel. Statue di ogni materiale- legno, marmo, granito, bronzo- li fissarono coi loro occhi vuoti, quando entrarono nella stanza, la luce del sole che faceva strani giochi di luce sulle loro superfici, filtrando dalle ampie finestre. - Qui non verrà nessuno.

 

Era vero. _Nessuno_ dei suoi fratelli avrebbe osato entrare nel laboratorio di loro madre, che lei fosse presente o meno. Pure lo stesso Fëanáro non ci metteva piede, senza il permesso esplicito della moglie.

 

Sapeva benissimo che nessuno sarebbe venuti a disturbarli lì. Nerdanel in viaggio, a cercare dei nuovi materiali per le sue statue, sarebbe stata via alcuni giorni, suo padre era impegnato nella fucina, da cui non usciva per ore ed ore, e i suoi fratelli non avrebbero mai osato entrare in quella stanza. 

 

Sarebbe stato l’unico posto in cui nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. Era l’unico modo per stare un attimo in pace, senza fratelli o sorelle fastidiosi che entrassero nelle loro stanze unicamente per disturbare. 

 

Finno deglutì per un istante, posizionandosi accanto al tavolo da lavoro di Nerdanel, che ora era stato lucidato perfettamente e privo di qualsiasi strumento, messi nei loro appositi cassetti. Aprì una mano e la premette sulla superficie di legno. - Così pare.

 

-Beh, dovrebbe essere il momento e il luogo giusto- Maitimo sorrise, cercando di risollevare il suo amante. Aveva l’aria di non essere proprio a suo agio in quel posto. -Non c’è nessuno che ci disturberà.

 

-Ah, non lo metto in dubbio- Finno posizionò le mani sulla scrivania, e con un unico, fluido balzo, si sedette sul tavolo di legno. Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro:- Beh, ormai siamo qui … Tanto vale approfittarne. 

Maitimo gli si avvicinò, e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Gli occhi grigio-azzurri del cugino parevano scintillare come cristallo ai raggi del sole che filtravano dalle finestre. Finno era più bello che mai, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi sulle spalle larghe, la lieve abbronzatura dorata della pelle setosa, i denti candidi scoperti in un sorriso accattivante. Lo prese per le spalle e posò le labbra sulle sue. 

Finno emise un sospiro di piacere, nel sentire la sua bocca contro la propria. Affondò le sue dita, forti e sicure, nei lunghi capelli ramati di Maitimo, tenendolo stretto a sé. 

Maitimo sorrise contro la bocca del suo amante. Finno odorava di buono, malgrado avesse passato la giornata tra i cavalli, doveva aver trovato il tempo per lavarsi. Maitimo ne era contento.

 

Finno non perse tempo, prima di fargli scivolare la lingua tra le labbra, sfiorandogli il palato con lievi tocchi. Maitimo sospirò, Finno era caldo e solido contro di lui, i suoi denti che gli mordicchiavano delicatamente il labbro inferiore, senza fargli del male … 

 

Non perse altro tempo, e prese a sbottonargli la camicia, ringraziando mentalmente Eru che si fosse vestito leggero, senza troppi strati. Per quanto le sue mani sembrassero veloci, quei bottoni gli sembrarono dannatamente _troppi_. 

 

Finalmente, la sottile camicia di lino di Findekáno cadde per terra. Lo sentì sospirare contro la sua spalla, finalmente poteva udire il calore della sua pelle sulle mani, senza vestiti a separarli. 

 

Gli accarezzò la schiena, i fianchi, il ventre, fino a scivolare sul suo inguine, là dove lo sentiva già _così_ eccitato …   
Prese a slacciargli la cintura, le mani che gli allentarono la fibbia, cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile. Finalmente potevano avere quel momento solo per loro, senza doveri impellenti o parenti seccatori … 

La cintura cedette, e Maitimo non perse tempo a chinarsi tra le gambe del cugino, il suo fiato che sfiorava la mezza erezione di Finno. 

Scivolò su di lui, i capelli rossi che sfioravano le cosce di Finno, e passò la lingua sulla sua eccitazione fremente, dalla base alla punta. Lo sentì mugolare leggermente, le sue mani calde e forti che si serravano sulle spalle di Maitimo, tenendolo stretto a sé. 

 

Maitimo deglutì, il sapore di Finno che gli riempiva la gola. Sentirlo in _quel_ modo … avevano aspettato giorni e giorni pur di ritagliarsi qualche momento assieme. E ne avrebbe gustato ogni attimo, fino all’ultima goccia.

 

Inspirò profondamente, prima di prenderlo in bocca. Sentì Finno mugolare, mentre passava delicatamente la lingua attorno a lui, caldo e duro contro il suo palato. Ansimò ed inghiottì, cercando di spingerlo _più a fondo_ , di farlo scivolare ancora di più in lui, e strofinò la guancia contro l’interno coscia del cugino, estasiato. I calzoni gli erano diventati _troppo_ stretti … 

 

Mosse la testa su e giù, sapendo _quanto_ lo facesse impazzire … Oh, decisamente se l’erano meritati, quel momento lontano dai loro parenti e dai loro doveri. 

Fece scivolare la mano sulla patta dei propri calzoni, sentendosi già duro e pronto con le proprie dita. Ansimò a quel semplice contatto, e prese, con difficoltà, a tirare i lacci delle proprie braghe. Non era proprio facile, con una sola mano a disposizione e senza la possibilità di vedere cosa stesse facendo, ma non si sarebbe certo fermato per così poco. 

 

Stava quasi per tirare l’ultimo laccio, la mano che non era impegnata a reggere la coscia di Finno che già quasi si insinuava nei propri calzoni, che sentì il cugino ritrarsi leggermente, come se qualcosa l’avesse turbato. Maitimo mugolò di protesta. _Non ora, non ora, dannazione …_

 

-Cosa c’è? - borbottò, tirandosi su di scatto. Non capiva che avesse Finno in _quel momento_ , non gli era parso che nessuno li stesse disturbando. O no? 

 

Maitimo alzò gli occhi su Findekáno. Suo cugino aveva ancora le guance rosse per il piacere, i lunghi capelli neri che gli ricadevano scomposti sul bel viso, le pupille dei grandi occhi azzurri dilatate. Mezzo nudo com’era, era una visione che non mancò di farlo sospirare tra sé e sé per qualche istante. Meglio che chi aveva li aveva interrotti avesse _davvero_ un buon motivo per farlo. 

-Non è colpa tua, davvero- se aveva creduto che Finno non potesse arrossire più di così, si era sbagliato di grosso. Stavolta però sembrava imbarazzato, più che eccitato. - E’ che … ecco, vedi quella statua?- ed allungò la mano, per indicare qualcosa oltre la sua spalla.

Maitimo si voltò. Il laboratorio era pieno di statue … Certo, doveva ammettere che non era esattamente il massimo farlo lì, sotto gli occhi vitrei di tutte quelle sculture, ma era l’unico posto tranquillo di tutta la casa. Non è che avessero molta scelta. Incrociò gli occhi di vetro blu di una statua di Manwë, scolpita in un blocco unico di marmo bianco. Era piuttosto sicuro che fosse quella che, secondo i piani del committente, doveva andare nella piazza del mercato cittadino. Maitimo non poté fare a meno di notare, per l’ennesima volta, di quanto sua madre fosse stata accurata nei dettagli: il vetro blu per gli occhi, l’argento scintillante per il diadema che cingeva il capo del Re di Arda, la pittura dorata degli intarsi della veste, le pieghe finemente scolpite della tunica. Forse troppo, in effetti: metteva i brividi per quanto era verosimile: pareva quasi che Manwë fosse di fronte a loro, a scrutarli col suo sguardo distante e severo.

 

E Maitimo era piuttosto sicuro che fare sesso col proprio cugino sotto gli occhi del Signore dei Valar fosse qualcosa di _altamente sconsigliabile_ per qualsiasi Quende di Aman. 

 

Anche se in forma di statua.

 

Deglutì. Nessuna sorpresa che Finno si fosse sentito a disagio, all’idea di farlo di fronte a quella scultura.

 

Si voltò a guardarlo:- Beh? Se vuoi possiamo …

-Se potessimo spostarla sarebbe perfetto- borbottò Finno, tirandosi sul bordo del tavolo con una mano. I pantaloni slacciati gli ricaddero sulle caviglie, ricordandogli quasi dolorosamente quel che stavano facendo prima. 

 

Maitimo non potè non trattenere un brivido, all’idea di spostare una delle statue di sua madre. Entrambi i suoi genitori erano gelosissimi delle proprie opere, al punto tale che era anche solo impensabile pensare di _vederle_ prima che fossero ultimate, figurarsi maneggiarle in quel modo.

 

E sempre che fossero riusciti a spostare un blocco unico di marmo alto più di due metri senza combinare un disastro. 

 

- _No!_ \- la voce gli uscì più secca di quanto avesse voluto.- Cioè, non penso che potremo spostarla facilmente. - _E mia madre ci ammazzerebbe_ , pensò, ma non lo disse. - Però potremo coprirla, ecco.

 

Finno sbuffò, tirandosi su i pantaloni ed allacciandosi la cintura per darsi una parvenza di decenza. - E va bene. Ma non perdiamo altro tempo.

Per fortuna, trovarono un telo in un angolo del laboratorio, accuratamente disposto sotto una pila di bozzetti. Maitimo non poté non provare un certo senso di colpa nello spostarli, si ripromise che poi li avrebbe ricontrollati uno ad uno per vedere se ci fossero _tutti_. Con due genitori così gelosi delle loro creazioni, era meglio fare attenzione. 

Buttò il telo sulla testa di Manwë con un certo sollievo. Almeno non percepiva più il suo sguardo perforante addosso. Quella statua sembrava quasi _troppo_ viva.

 

-Avremmo dovuto andare nella tua camera- bofonchiò Finno, passandosi la mano tra i capelli scompigliati. Lunghe ciocche nere gli caddero sugli occhi azzurri, lievemente accigliati.

 

-Sì, col rischio che entrino i gemelli, o Moryo, o Tyelko, senza nemmeno bussare- Maitimo incrociò le braccia. Si sentiva ancora il viso accaldato e il cuore pulsare affannosamente nel petto, per quanto si fosse dovuto alzare per cercare quel telo. Sperava solo che non dovesse coprire tutte le statue del laboratorio.

 

-Beh, visto che vengono sempre a ficcanasare, potremmo ricambiare il favore- le labbra morbide di Finno si storsero in un ghigno mefistofelico. - E farlo sul letto di Tyelko. Tanto per ricordargli che è un po’ che mia sorella non gli concede le sue grazie, peraltro. 

 

- _Finno!_ \- lo rimproverò Maitimo, vedendolo sghignazzare, piegato in due dalle risate.

 

-Dai, non dire che non sarebbe una buona idea- gli occhi del cugino brillarono maliziosi, sotto la coltre dei capelli neri. 

Maitimo fece per replicare, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, le forti mani di Finno gli si chiusero attorno ai fianchi, e fu sospinto con la schiena contro la superficie di legno del tavolo.

-Beh, abbiamo già perso troppo tempo, direi- gli occhi di Finno sembravano scintillare come zaffiri colpiti da un raggio di luce. - Non perdiamone altro.

Detto questo, Maitimo sentì le sue mani slacciargli i pantaloni, allentandogli la fibbia e facendogli scivolare i calzoni lungo le cosce. Sospirò profondamente, nel sentire la mano calda e ruvida di Finno chiudersi attorno alla sua erezione, dandogli quel sollievo che aveva agognato fin dal primo momento in cui avevano iniziato a baciarsi. 

 

-Oh, sì- il fiato di Finno era caldo contro il suo orecchio, la sua bocca ancora di più, mentre scendeva per baciargli il collo. Gli lasciò un piccolo morso sulla pelle morbida e Maitimo non trattenne un altro gemito.

 

- _Findekáno_ …- fu l’unica parola che sfuggì tra le labbra di Maitimo, mentre la mano del cugino continuava a muoversi, calda e solida attorno a lui … Una vampata di piacere si propagò da quel tocco al suo viso, si sentiva le guance in fiamme. 

 

-Shhh- il cugino si strofinò contro di lui, Maitimo poteva sentire benissimo la presenza della sua eccitazione contro la gamba. Deglutì, avrebbe voluto così tanto continuare a toccarlo, sentirlo ancora sul fondo della sua gola … 

Erano così vicini, con così poco spazio tra di loro, ma riuscì ugualmente a sbottonargli i calzoni. Lo tenne in mano, duro e caldo, e il gemito che scaturì dalle labbra di Findekáno gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

 _Quello_ era qualcosa che voleva sentire. Lo attirò sopra di sé, per tenerlo più vicino, i lunghi capelli neri di Finno che si mescolavano con i propri, rossi come il fuoco. Finno sospirò ancora, le sue labbra morbide e calde contro la pelle di Maitimo. 

 

Finno continuò a toccarlo, le loro mani si muovevano quasi allo stesso ritmo. Maitimo ormai non riusciva quasi più a pensare, non c’era più altro per lui se non la massa calda di Finno sopra di sé, contro di sé, per le sue labbra bollenti contro la propria pelle bramosa, i suoi capelli morbidi che gli ricadevano sul viso, il suo odore che gli riempiva le narici, la sua mano che stuzzicava la sua erezione, causandogli brividi lungo la spina dorsale …

 

Tremò quando venne contro le dita tese di Finno, soffocando un gemito contro i capelli morbidi del cugino. Continuò ad accarezzarlo, fino a che non sentì anche il suo amante raggiungere l’orgasmo, un urlo strozzato contro la sua spalla. 

 

Maitimo gli affondò le dita tra i capelli, sentendo il respiro di Finno acquietarsi contro di lui, e chiuse per un istante gli occhi, il proprio battito impazzito che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Appoggiò la testa contro il ripiano di legno, prendendo un respiro profondo, i polmoni che gli si svuotavano. 

_Ah, Finno …_

-Tutto bene?- la voce di Finno era un sussurro contro il suo orecchio. Maitimo voltò il viso, ed incontrò gli occhi di Findekáno, lucenti come cristalli. Erano così vicini che riusciva a vedere perfettamente le pagliuzze grigie negli occhi blu del cugino. 

 

-Ah, sì- Maitimo gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita e lo tirò contro il proprio petto. Erano entrambi coi pantaloni abbassati e i capelli sconvolti, nel bel mezzo del laboratorio di sua madre, con statue di tutte le dimensioni e forme tutto attorno a loro. Sarebbe stato meglio risistemare tutto, prima di uscire da lì, o avrebbe dovuto dare parecchie spiegazioni. Ma per il momento, non importava, non importava altro che il calore di Finno contro di lui, e il suo viso affondato contro il petto … - Non potrei stare meglio, amore mio.

Non poteva vederlo in viso, ma _sentì_ chiaramente il sorriso di Findekáno, contro di lui.


End file.
